The Legend Resurgence
by Player 19
Summary: Issei considered to be a Legendary hero that retire to live his dream of normality but was shattered when a encounter of the supernatural. One should never attack him cause he will bounce back and punch HARD! (Horrible at summary but I let you be the judge of that)(Harem otherwise it won't be DXD) (It is a muiltcrossover and AU as well) Inspired by A Legend Reborn!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue 1: In the Beginning**

* * *

A long time ago, there was nothing in existence except two; Aslan the Abyss and Abaddon the Void. The Void; the darkest hole in all space and time that driven Life to one of the Undead. The Abyss; a hole of white light with a rainbow disk surround the hole that creates and support Life itself.

For eons; Aslan and Abaddon battled one another, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted Until one day, Abaddon the Void has done the unthinkable; she gives birth to two beings of death and destruction.

Out of destruction, there was being known as Bimmeicru; a massive black european dragon with the symbol of destruction on its wing.

Out of Death itself, there was such a being that drain the life force of worlds and its name is so feared that one have to be born without fear to say it. This name that will haunt Aslan for the rest of his life, it is known as Tron the world devouter. His body seems to be draconian with blackish closed armor and red markings that symbolism of death and the undead. The back of the being's body lie twin row of the sharpest spikes that the spine distance them both. A set of thin darken bone wings and a thin cover armored tail that sharp enough to cut flesh, skin bone, and materials of building. His legs which is four (two at the front and two connect to the tail that is thin but heavy armored). Tron's feet never touched the ground at all for the sharpest toes touched the ground. His arms are more muscular and more heavily than the legs. On the left forearm lies a mark of a sun or a world being consumed by a worm or a snake. The hands itself was like an alligator. He has dark armored western dragon like neck and a skull like head. He has four eyes (that barely see at far ranges), arrow like snout (that can smell anything and breathe through space and land), reindeer like horn (like sensors), and canine like teeth.

With Abaddon's children and Abaddon herself, Aslan must exiled himself to the deepest parts to avoid his death.

An eon passed, Aslan had grown stronger, bigger, and angier for Abaddon and her children not only hunt him like a animal, but also draining lifeforms of world after world, civilization after civilization. Suddenly, Aslan the Abyss blasted a beam of golden light into space. Then, the beam of golden light formed itself into an oval shaped object and once it finished forming an oval, it's exploded into a being.

This being seems to be formed out of light. Its face was shaped very squarely, its neck was broad and has shark-like gills. Its eyes are small and a dark bluish color, and its teeth are small and not nearly straightly lined up. The head and neck seem to lean forward more and the nostrils are more separate, being on opposite sides of the snout, and making it; reptile-like. It's dorsal fins looked smaller than it should be, but they still retain the core maple-leaf shape, although straightener and very sharp. Its' claws are are green in color and it feet was wider, resembling an elephant's feet with larger claws. It skin is golden but it is more reptilian and crocodile-like. It's body and tail was very wide as well, making itself somewhat bulkier than Tron.

It looks complete lifeless to Aslan till he says, "Let there be Light." At first, it doesn't reply, but then a glow started t shine within the creature itself. It started to spread throughout the body and started to shrine brighter than any star shrine before and bring shame to Aslan the Abyss' shrine. Finally, a monstrous roar sounded the whole universe that only deities can understand what the creature say.

That roar says, "I am Gojira, Champion of Light."

From that point on, Aslan the Abyss with his child; the Champion of Light search for Void and her children.

When they find them, it was a clash of primordial deities. Aslan the Abyss traded and dodged blasts with Abaddon the Void. Gojira was traded hits and blasts with the creatures of destruction and death.

This battle lasted fifty years till heavily wounded Gojira the champion of Light kills the Lords of Death and Destruction. It was at that point that Aslan and Gojira defeat Abaddon the void out and cast her off into the Gap of Space and Time never be seen again.

It was a victory for Aslan the Abyss and Gojira the champion of Light for the universe was saved from total extinction. However, Gojira the champion of Light received even greater blows from Abaddon has succumbed to his wounds.

Before his final breath, he says as he raised his right claws up to the space above himself, "In brightest day, there will be light. To cleanse the soul, to set wrongs right. When darkness falls, look to the sky. A new dawn approaches, let there be Light!"

Then his body glows from the color of gold to the colors of brown, reds, pink, green, corn, orange colored. Soon after that, the five colors separate Gojira's body signify his death into sic orbs of colors with two reds. Suddenly, each and all the six orbs explode and take shape of beings.

The being of the brown orb seems to be a mutated ankylosaurus with horns growing out its head as if he wears a headdress and the teeth is sharper. The back is covered of armored spikes and the tail's club is has rock like spikes. Underneath the jaw, two gigantic sharpest elephant-like horns that seeks to be a mouth guard of its mouth. Underneath his armored back, lays a pair of grand dragon like wings. It seems to walk all fours which two 'normal' front legs and two crouched legs. Its skin color is brown with river run of red. Its roar says, "I am Razylym; Champion of Honor."

The being of the green orb seems to be a stag with a blue and black coat. Along its back, it has multicolored spots that glow when it is in battle. It has long, gleaming yellow antlers that shrine with all the colors of the spectrum; its antlers resemble the roots of a tree. Its yellow-lined hooves are pointed, and it has a long blue and black tail. In the glint of its eyes is the shape of the green letter "X" and when it stands, its body seems to be in the shape of an "X". Its cry says, "I am Vaeros; Champion of Life"

The being of the crimson red orb seems to bear a closer resemblance to a pterosaur. Its skin is crimson and its beak has small but sharp teeth. The body itself is armored thin but the wings are long enough for be able to walk on all four. Its tail is longer than a standard pterosaur and growing a single row of spikes on the spine. It has a single claws on the wings and four claws on the feet. Its roar says, "I am Ix; Champion of Determination."

The being of the pink orb seems to be a divine version Eastern Tiger Swallowtail except the wings are a bit smaller but a pattern of orange, black, and yellow colors. It body's color is consisted of brown and white with reddy brown fluffy antenna. Also, the being has fluffy hair all over the body. The legs that is overall number of six are brown and longer than an average eastern tiger swallowtail. The eyes are a bit smaller round with the color of blue. Its cry says, "I am Ingeir; Champion of Compassion."

The being of corn colored orb seems to be the biggest half golden and corn colored wyvern with three heads, two tails, two 2-clawed wings. It so big that it had to walk all fours, the three head each has two horns growing out of the sides of the heads. They had big shaped teeth that brings shame to Ix and Ixu. Spikes growing out of the back side and the tails seems to be combined. Its roars say, "We are Tratain, Champion of Justice."

The being of chestnut orb seems to be mammal like reptile that walk on all fours with chestnut skin. It has large floppy dog like ears and a large horn on its forehead. The back seems to represent petals of a rose. The claws are sharp enough to dig underground and considered to be the smallest of them all. It roars says, "I am Ixu; Champion of courage."

The six beings are (basically) the grandchildren of Aslan. Aslan named them, Adrielites meaning protectors of the innocents. The people called them Champions.

For decades, they had led civilizations of worlds to the age of light. However, peaceful days can't last forever. For the dead bodies of Death and Destruction begins to reform into new Lords of Darkness.

Hedorah, Lord of Corruption; a monster made out of purely smog. Orga, Lord of Pride; a deformed form of the Champion of Light. Gtnnanth, Lord of Greed; a crystal back black version of Gojira. Gigan; a strange creature, sporting a circular saw weapon located in his frontal abdominal region, large steel hooks for hands with smaller ones for toes, spikes running down his tail, three large fin-like spines on his back, and a red cybernetic visor for an eye. Ganth, Lord of Envy; a massive sliver color servant. Mechatron; a green color cyber western dragon with a long nose. Trigore, Lord of Despair; a creature that resembles a traditional depiction of a demon. Red Death, Lord of Cruelty; a dragon that seems to be made of molten lava and volcanic rock. Brutus, Lord of death; a dark western skeleton like dragon with violet color inside the body that seems to be made out of bone and skin of the living dead. For they dedicated themselves to their Grandmother: the Void to drive the Cosmos to one of Eternally Darkness.

From age to age, world to world, war to war, battle to battle; Champions and Lords has battle each other as long as History and Time can remember.

Till a broken world of Reach give birth to a Lord out of hatred and vengeance that looks like Gojira. This Lord is strong enough to force the Champions to retreat to the guts of the Universe. From that point, Aslan guided them to a World that is facing the Golden Age that all Lords and Champions called it; Forerunner Earth.

Aslan commanded his "children" to take on naive forms on Forerunner Earth (where it is facing the Age of Light). Razylym turned himself, a brown skin man with a strong face with a scar on his left eye, a blue eye, and black hair. With a body of a human bear, his human form is the personification of Honor and Strength for he wears like a warrior.

Vaeros' human form is a woman with a face that represent harmony, bluish-green eyes, and green flowing hair. She wears a dress of blue and black with a hint of yellow that hugs her body and a yellow headdress. She is basically the beauty of nature.

Ix taken form of a young man with russet smooth ponytail hair, blue eyes, and a face that is young. He wears loose russet knight armor that gives him the personification of speed.

Ingeir's human form is a woman with a face that illustrate Inner Beauty, blue eyes, and pink hair. She wears a dress that given her as a personifically of beauty of kindness.

Tratain taken a form of a middle age man with a face of a judge, blue eyes, and corn colored hair. He wears like a king without a crown that just him an Order aura.

Ixu taken a form of a 14 year old with a chestnut hair and blue eyes. He wears a lightweight armor with gloves of claws.

In secret, Aslan constructs a seventh champion which at this point believes that women are superiority over men despite him being male. The seventh champion is in a form of young woman that greatly surpass Vaeros and Ingerir in terms of humanly beauty. Eyes so blue that it reflects the oceans of worlds and hair so white that is like the snow of worlds. During that time, she wears a white dress that women want to be her and men to have her. However, in her real form is a light blue western dragon with triangle on her cheeks and had three claws on her hands and feet that brings shame to all western dragons. Her roar says, "I'm Astrea; the champion of Hope."

* * *

(3 ¾ years later after the birth of the seventh) The night sky is truly the beauty of the world at night. The sky clearly shows billions of stars shining in the sky keeping it from being complete darkness. While the moon shows it grace unto the world.

However, the valley that the night sky gazes its beauty upon is the opposite. The valley was voided of plant life. Instead, it was cracked like earthquakes had strike it many times without mercy. Showing cracked grounds and molten coming out. But what is more, the void is the latter of dead bodies of men with mystical races that befriend them and the creatures that dare tried to conquer their home.

But, not all were slain by the beings that called themselves Mondragons and their leader: Deathwolf.

The Survivors are comprised of human warriors made of men and women, and beings that belong to the myths and legends or history of the modern world. Some were weeping and holding a dead body of their lovers, families, or their friends. While others just stand and witness for they've won a complete victory over the alien invaders, but with a terrible price.

At the ruins of what seems to be the HQ of the Mondragons, lies nine figures. Seven of them are standing in a semicircle watching the eighth figure holding the ninth who was lying at the laps of the eighth. Six of them are the champions of Aslan in their human forms; Razylym holding a hammer on his right hand with a sad expression and eyes closed, Vaeros holding a rapist sword on her right hip carrying a strong sad expression, Ix holding a spear on his right-hand act like Razylym, Ingeir who has both hands over her mouth and rivers of tears on her face, Tratain who adopted a grim expression, and Ixu who turned away from the sight. Next to them is a brown-skinned man with short hair, light brown eyes, and wearing a blood strain 'heavy duty' armor with the symbol of life rest on his chest plate. His expression like Tratian with a single tear escapes his eyes.

The one who holds the another is a woman (barely age out of her teenage years) with hair that reflects the snow and ocean colored eyes that was leaking her face with her tears. Her body easily surpasses the other female champions that were present. Currently, her perfect body and arms were hugging a boy that is no older than sixteen. His face wasn't considered to be ugly nor handsome, but to the woman: he was perfect. His light brown hair wasn't long nor short but wonderful and the eyes remind her of the mountains. His armor is lightweight compare to Galen and it's marked by the woman's favorite color blue but there is a hole in the chest and stomach that is bleeding out with his blood. The woman is Astrea and the brown haired boy is Og of Cabillent.

Astea tried to comfort Og, "You'll be okay, Beloved! My siblings are here. With our power combined, we can heal you. Please, hang on!"

Og of Cabillent didn't care. His thoughts were focused on one thing- Astrea. At first, Og of Cabillent thought Astrea as a normal girl. As time goes by, Og of Cabillent now knew that Astrea is a champion; a being capable of living forever and great power to protect the weak. He promised her that he would be there for her and never let her down. Yet here he was. Helpless! Dying! And there was nothing he can do about it.

Astrea look upon on her chosen, tears already stain her beautiful face as she watched him non stop, waiting for any semblance of strength remaining in her beloved. She was thinking frantically about how to help him, any way to stop the pain he was going through. It hurt her to see him like this. It hurt her so much, it made his wounds pale in comparison. There was nothing she can do now, and she knew it. She looks up at her siblings and they shook their heads in a no.

Eventually, her tears started to drip onto Og's face. He looked up at her, hazel eyes meet Astrea's. He mastered his strength and tried to keep his eyes open as he beheld hers. "I'm sorry," he began, "My bad." He continued to stare into her eyes, which were now waterfalls of sadness and grief. "Ast-Astrea, I hope one day, you'll be able to ffff-forgive me for leaving you be-be-behind like this."

Astrea was taken aback for a moment or two. Was he really going to let his last moments spent on apologizing to someone who failed to save him? Was he really that selfless? It almost irritated her at this point, having spent months with him and he still feels unworthy for Astrea. But she can't argue, after all, Og and Astrea are soulmates.

"O-O-Og plea-please," she managed to reply between sobs. She tightly clutched his wound trying to stop the bleeding. It only makes her hand wet with her beloved blood as Og continues to bleed out more.

"Please, don't grief over me. Ffff-for I know that I will die while you continue to live," he muttered, trying not to choke on the blood that was flooding out of his mouth as he did so. "Don't let…"

Before he can finish, Astrea rebuke shaking her head in rebellion, "No way!" Her tears dropped onto the wound and mixed Og's blood, its salty sting making him wince. But they keep coming as if her eyes were endless fountains. "You will live, Og. We will heal you." She told him.

In truth, she just wanted to spend his last moments with him. Even though, Astrea is a smart and educated (thanks to her siblings) that already comes with many outcomes which don't involve saving Og from death. However, she is still a young woman with nearly four years of life and full of naively.

"I won't let you leave me!" She proclaimed as she let her love over Og clouded her judgment. She closed her eyes for knowing what she just said. The false pledge she had to make and her tears continue to drop onto Og because she doesn't want to see him after that lie.

"You're going to be oka-"

Og interrupted her with his heavy breathing as one of his hand rest on her cheek and his face tried to come closer to Astrea.

"Og" was all she could say as Og's lips closed the distances with Astrea's lips. Eventually, Astrea gives in and deepened his kiss with a strong sense of passion.

Slowly, he felt his legs gave away, next to his stomach, and then his upper body. He parted his kiss with his star-crossed lover. His whole body becomes limply lean onto Astrea's lap and arms.

Astrea gasped as everyone who witnesses this came to the same conclusion- Og of Cabillent had finally passed.

* * *

Far from the Forerunner Earth, Aslan the Abyss was traveling throughout the cast of space and carefully avoiding any of the worlds that have the life for which he can cause death unto the lifeforms on those worlds. But, he suddenly stops and turns around to face countless of stars that are far from him. He seems to looks towards Forerunner Earth; towards his precious defenders.

For the first time of his creation, he feels sadness toward Astrea for she has given her heart to a human. A single beam that could be a tear blasted from the hole of light and destroys a broken world.

He thought as he watches Astrea shooking Og as if trying to wake him from the clutches of death, "I wonder if it is the perfect field test for the emotion cards? But how can I get there without endangering the lives of the innocents?"

He ponders and ponders for a solution of this opportunity of a lifetime problem. At one moment, he caught sight of a shooting star heading towards a world full of life and past by without harming the living world.

He got an idea; an idea that will change his way of approaching worlds.

* * *

(Astrea's pov) Even though I knew that he has gone to the afterlife, I refused to believe that he was gone. I keep shaking his lifeless body as if he was sleeping while my tears became thin as my eyes become more determination on the remains of my love.

I heard my siblings tried to free me from the deduction of Og's alive but I ignored it for moments.

Until a hand touched her shoulder and turns around to see Og's cousin; Galen that he shook his head with closed eyes. I was about to lie Og of Cabillent down unto the ground gently.

Suddenly, a powerful yet peaceful voice sounded and alarmed my siblings, Galen, and myself saying, "Astrea, why did you strain your face with tears?" We tried to look around for the owner of the voice but found no one. However, what we did notice shock us to the cores of our souls.

The night sky had become grey like the mists. No sound was heard across the ruined land. My siblings and I saw the warriors on the battlefield and our eyes widened in shock for the warriors didn't move at all. It was as if time itself has stopped.

The voice asked again, "Young Champion of Hope, why do you shed tears for a mortal?"

I answer with a heavy heart, "Og of Cabillent; the mortal has died due to the wound that was given by the Mondragon commander: Deathwolf."

The voice says, "Mortals like these humans are a drop in the ocean compared to your siblings and you. Your love doesn't belong to one mortal but to all manners of races."

My eyebrows twitched and my hands closed and shake for this person told me to forget him. Him! The one who taught me to be human! The one who my life destined to be with! The one who I will love him forever! Before her siblings can ask who is the speaker, Astrea say with great anger and sadness, "HOW DARE YOU TO DEMAND ME OF SUCH A THING! Og of Cabillent may be mortal but he was kind and caring to everyone he met. He was courageous enough that he willing to protect those he truly cares. He was more than just human… he was a star that shines brightest among his kin and I APPOINT HIM TO BE MY CHOSEN! AND I LOVE HIM MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF! I WILL NOT NOR SHALL FORGET HIM AS LONG AS MY SPARK STILL BEATS!"

Then I collapse to the ground next to my beloved and weeps for another wave of sadness. Unknowingly to Astrea, the voice was satisfied with her response and succeeded his test. Knowingly to the older Champions and the brown colored knight, blue mass of energy appear a few feets before the sobbing Astrea. A small gust of wind surrounds the energy mass and started to take a human form.

When the blue energy mass became human, it took the form of an elderly man with white hair, fair skin, blue eyes, white handlebar mustache, and a white goatee. He wears a white robe with a golden lash around his right shoulder and sandal. He donned a gentle smile and has something in closed right hand while he walks to Astrea. When he walks, life generates in each step he takes. This is a sign to Galen that this man is a god but of which one. But to the Champions except for Astrea, they sharpen their senses and widen their eyes for the man is the creator or at least the personification of their creator and quickly bow down for the one who created them.

The man stopped in front of brokenhearted Champion of Hope and asks, "What if there's a way to bring back your lover to life?"

I stopped crying and look up to the voice finding the owner of the voice. I say with renewed hope and strength, "Can you… Can you bring back my chosen back from the dead?"

The owner answers with calamity, "Oh, Little Hope, you forgot about me…"

Then, Astrea gasped as her senses sharpen, she barely knew that the owner of the of creator's voice and bow her head. She says, "Milord!"

The creator chuckled and resume what he has to say, "...I can do all things that will be defined as possible and impossible by your standards or by your lover's standards. Although I would just let you Champions to figure things out you Little Hope, are the only one who affects me greatly. The Cosmos needs Hope and normally I wouldn't bring back the dead to life since they might lose something of themselves. However, this will be an exception."

Astrea became shocked and horror of the thought of Og of Cabillent should he be brought back to life, he might something that make him Og of Cabillent; the man whom she loves very dearly. Soon that shock and horror turn into confusion as the being who created everything that lives and breathes, her siblings and herself with either a word or a thought as his closed right hand came in view of Astrea. Then he opened his hand and revealed to be a small box of a sort.

Then, he opened it by pulling the side which she watched with cursory that it open. She could see at least 54 pile of smallest paper. He put out one and show it to her. The little paper seems to be as big as the palm of her hand; It is all white with big blue initials of GP. Next, he places the GP paper upon the dead body of Og of Cabillent.

Aslan looks at Astrea and explains, "It is impossible for me to bring me a person with their soul being complete, but these cards will do what I can not do. I created these cards so you and your siblings can form a little army to oppose the forces of [True] Darkness. The cards based on their owners. In more understanding words, the cards shall turn anyone or anything into a hybrid of their species and became a member of your newfound family or your newfound warriors. Unfortunately or fortunately some of these cards had a malfunction in their purpose but it will serve its purpose still.

"Before you bring your lover back from the dead, I must [acknowledge] you as the Ruler of your company. Now, pleases do a court curtsy with your head bow," said Aslan with a slight hint of embarrassment. Nevertheless, Astrea bows down for the one who safeguards Life of the Cosmos.

"Will you bring Hope to all in the days of Fear and the nights of Rage?" asks by serious Aslan to Astrea.

"I do" answered by Astrea.

Aslan's right initial and middle rested upon Astrea's left shoulder, "Will you strengthened and filled the hearts of all with the spirit of Hope?"

"I do"

Next, Aslan's right two fingers moved to Astrea's right shoulder, "Will you ignite the souls with the full promise of Hope?"

"I do"

Finally, Aslan's two fingers rested upon the head of the Champion of Hope, "Even if the War of Light is lost. Will you ensure Hope to burn bright enough for everyone who seeks it?"

"I will, O Great Maker King."

"Then by the powers vested in Creation, I; Aslan the Abyss [recognize] you as a Ruler of your company."

To finish what he intended to do, he transformed a card that has an initial of R into a mass of ocean blue energy that swirl around Astrea. Then, the energy tornado closes in and enter her body via the mouth. She closed her eyes and blushed as if she was kissed by the aura of Hope.

Her eyes open and it's not filled with sadness but it is filled with a revival of Hope. She looks down at her lover and saw the card glow a bluish flame and thoughts were starting to fill her mind. Before she can say the newfound thoughts in her head, Aslan interrupts her a warning.

"Beware, Little Hope! Since he be dead even for a short time, he will forget what was his name. So, I suggest you make a new name in order for him to rise. As for the rest of my children, I shall be back in three days to [recognize] all of you as Rulers of your own tiny army. Until fare thee well, Defenders of Life." Once Aslan finishes, he disappears entirely from view.

Although Astrea was determined to bring her Og back she ponders what happens if she leaves his name the same or finding a new name for Og.

After some time, she starts the process by closing her eyes and focus on the newfound energy that flows through her veins. Soon the card upon Og shine brightly in a bluish glow around his corpse and the thoughts in Astrea's mind becomes words of Resurrection.

"I command thee, the soul of Og of Cabillent, vested in the name of Astrea the champion of Hope. Become a soldier in my company and once more return to this plane of existence as Issei; a Great Protector of Hope." Astrea said with that, the chart of resurrection was completed.

The GP card was absorbed into Issei's (Og's) chest. As the card being absorbed, Galen comes close to Astrea.

Galen says with a deep voice that hints the curiosity of what has transpired, "Astrea, is my cousin going to…"

Before Galen could finish his question, Astrea intercept him, "Sssshhhh! Galen, please wait."

As soon as Astrea said that, Og or the newly named Issei gasped to take breathe. His upper body shook upward and his arms and his eyes searched for the wound that was inflicted unto him. He slowly gets up with shock still that he escape the inescapable. Then, he heard a flutter of wings and looks to his cousin the only one who was shocked seeing him or more precise terms behind him. Issei looks behind and saw bone like dragonic silver wings that have blue angelic feathers.

Before he can react to the wings, a blur of silver had tackled him to the ground. Issei looks and saw his woman; Astrea whom had her arms wrapped around his waist, her head nuzzled and purred his chest. Issei returns the favor by wrapping his arms around her while one of her hands constantly rub her back and his new wings wrapped around Astrea.

He looks down to Astrea with eyes of concern forgetting his death and reborn. But his worries were washed away when he saw her face. Her eyes are filled with happiness and hope for her darling has come back from the dead. A tear of happiness shown itself from her eyes. Her smile is divine for which the eyes and her smile melted his worries away.

What seems to be an eternity for them to be each other's arms. Issei muster enough strength to say, "Astrea, how…"

Before he could finish his question, Astrea quickly kisses him on the lips in a french style. Issei closed his eyes and kiss back. Soon they broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva stretching between them. Astrea kept her tongue out, showing the line connected to her tongue. She licked it off of Issei's lips before swallowing with a smirk on her face.

Issei felt someone that was approaching them and Astrea caught on. They turned their heads to the person that was Galen. He has the face of serious with eyes that shows a glimmer of happy. He stopped a few steps before Astrea and Issei who were getting up to in equal grounds with him. He unsheathes his longsword that tenses not only us but the others that were behind Galen's sight.

He bows down as if Astrea was royalty and he said, "I thank you for bringing my cousin back from the clutches of Qanas. For that, I am most grateful! And for that, I wish to join the fight against the darkness with you and my cousin. Knowing that there are creatures like those demons that attacked us for no reason is reason enough for me to join your ranks as one of my home's protectors. If you have me then I'll be the most loyal warrior in your growing infantry."

Astrea looks at Galen that was offering his loyalist and half of his genes to be altered into that of an Adrielite. Issei looks at his cousin trying to understand what he meant by 'clutches of Qanas' while looking irritated at him.

Issei thought 'Why do I have the feeling that he wants her?'

Astrea giggled and said to Issei telepathically, 'Don't worry about Galen, he figures that to offer himself to be one of my warriors in my company in order to repay his debt to me.'

Issei widened his eyes at this and asked, "You can read and talk to my mind without tongue?"

Astrea smiley said to Issei, "Only those who have the same species as me can speak without tongues, sweetheart."

After that, she turns to the kneeled Galen with a sad smile, "It will be hard…" Galen's mountain eyes met the ocean eyes of Astrea. She continues, "Becoming a part of my family, you will live forever with abilities and powers that surpasses that of humans... like any who become an immortal hybrid will regret their choice of joining us for many reasons… Seeing their friends, their family, and their loved ones slowly grow old and die while you remains the same… And when you join us, you have to leave your old life behind. Are you willing to leave it all to follow me? To protect your people? Even if your own people will hate you for what you are to them?"

"I will, My Lady" Galen answered without hesitation. He rose his right hand and place it where his heart will be. He continues, "I shall become your sword, your shield, and your Knight. Command me and I shall obey without question. For I know that you are worthy to be followed."

A small smile appears on the face of Astrea and her fingers gathered a blue glowing card that has the big white initial of G. Then, she hands it to Galen and begins the words of Recruitment.

"I command thee, Galen, vested in the name of Astrea the champion of Hope. Become a member of my family and company and once more live as Galen; a Guardian of Hope."

The card flashed its last glow as it absorbed into Galen's body via his hand. Like Issei, he heard a flutter of wings and look behind to see wings. Unlike Issei's, his are wings of the angels with the color of pure silver. Galen and Issei were confused for the wings but Astrea's family and Galen being more confused as the words that convert the latter into a hybrid was different.

Astrea command, "You may rise, Galen." Galen obeys what she had commanded. Issei came to Galen and Galen give an arm hug.

Astrea looks at her siblings and they look happy for her to have her mate come back from the dead as one of their kind yet as one of the humans. Razylym approached Astrea and patted her head. Her face became red as he did. "The future is forge by what happened today."

* * *

 **If you have any questions or confusing, please post them so I can answer with the best of my abilities. Aslan the Abyss is like the DC Entity. The Void is a female and is like the DC Nekron. Tron is like the Ultron. The creatures are the Parademons of DC universe metaphorically. Qanas is the Forerunner Earth God of Death. In this story, Issei was born at least 65 millions of years old but turned semi-immortal by his lover.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue 2: The Black Cat Joined My Family**

(20XX/In Issei POV) 65 millions of years have passed since the end of Forerunner Earth. A lot has happened during my life as a Great Protector of Hope. My Ruler's brothers and sisters were [recognize] as Ruler of their own family or company (depends on who see it). Like Astrea (my beloved), the champions if excluding the ones that have no Emotion Cards search far and wide for ones that have the potential of these emotions and safeguard Creation. Aslan created a world for all Adrielites to lived since many years of hardships on my former homeworld (Don't get me wrong! Earth is a nice place for Adrielites but we will be targets by our enemies and those who live on Earth.)

(Although, I feel like I wanna tell all recruits I let it flow. However, I will tell you all about my battle group or in simple terms, my family.) The leader of my family is my favorite woman who loves me very dearly; Astrea the Champion of Hope or for a more COOL codename the Blue Eyes White Dragoness. Like her siblings, she can transform herself into a dragon that gives her the codename and back to her the most beautiful woman in the face of Aslan himself. Her eyes are like the oceans of Earth for they are gentle and soft while at the same time powerful. Her long silver hair that always cascaded on her right shoulders and reflects the snows of mountain tops. She always wet her lips with red lipstick for she wanted to mark me with her love. Her face captive me forever but her body is literally to die for (which is myself) and her body at such a young age will captive every being on my birth world. She always wears that put shame to Princess Zelda or wear mostly everything that causes me to look at her for hours. What her body doesn't define her, her personality is. She is the most hopeful person alive in the face of the Cosmos. Her compassion seems to match with the Champion of Love and Compassion that she wanted to everyone who has problems. (I'm lucky to have her as one of my lovers even though she gets jealous.)

For the role of the First, Great Protector is me since the climax of Forerunner Earth. At first glance, I look like an average Japanese teenager with brown eyes and sort of spiky brown hair. However, this is more than meets the eye. For starters, my body (without clothes on) make me a fighter. Then, Aslan gave me the First Guardian known as the Forgotten Supreme Gear (basically they're gauntlets forged from the remains of a Guardian monster called Godzilla that allows me to have the mighty strength and adapt capabilities). Next, Astrea gives me a [Primordial] ring (which acts like a [Forerunner] ring). After, Spartacus the blacksmith forge Daylight (my favorite greatsword but only use it in extreme problems) out of Hope, Darkslayer (a longsword that can kill an evil in one strike), Death Blocker (a size shaping shield that can protect me or anyone from harm), and Protected Wings (a device that create force field and attack unto me if desired). Many Adreilites outside of my family considered me to be the glue of my Ruler's company. For that, one could blame my behavior. My personalities helped me forge friendships with my "brothers", "cousins", and mostly everyone that I met and I cursed that my behavior forced me to earned affection to most of the female members of my family.

For the role of the First Guardian is my cousin Galen since the climax of Forerunner Earth. He's known as the Gatekeeper, Blind Knight, and One who sees through 'everything'. There is a certain feature that people consider him as the opposite of what's his relation to me as an acute family. His skin isn't considered Asian but belong to African's skin. His eyes are now ghostly white due to the Gate incident (which grants him the abilities to see far and wide of the Universe). He normally wears modern advance Knight armor and a visor that make him look like a Robocop with a cape of blue. As a gatekeeper of Elysium, he stays near the gate with the keys (or dual blades) known as Leobreaker and Nightshade and the famous spear is known as the Spear of Truth. (His behavior? Well, let just say he very loyal to Astrea and me. No matter I told myself, It's got my nerves.)

For the role of Second Great Protector is my "sister"; Eden or better as the Dragon Songstress and the Elf Archeress. While she is an elf from a colony that was slaughter by the leader of the rage user by the near fall of the Forerunner Era. Like elves during that time, she is taller than most humans with pale skin, blue eyes, and straight/twisted blond hair. (As much as I despise her choice of clothing, she wears an Elfen uniform that shows off her legs, her belly button, and her breast which seems right for her). She is a gentle person despite her age and always call Astrea and me her sibling due to the pain she had to live on. She is famous for not using the forms of combat or dragon drive and for claiming or calming down Dragon's hearts. It seems that Great Protectors has bone wings with energy feathers of blue colors.

For the secondary role of the Guardian is my 'brother'; Optimus aka Orion Pax. He is either a 30 feet tall cybertronian or a young man with light blue eyes and black/blue beard/hair. In his human form, he has wings like Galen and his true form can transform into a human invention called a western star truck.

The First scout is the young Bumblebee or his nickname Robert; a 17-foot tall cybertronian that transform another modern tech known as Chevrolet Camaro. On occasions, he can be a 15-year-old boy with blonde/black hair and blue eyes. He is considered to act like American teens at the very best with slightly worse. He wields Moonshine a dagger that rivers no other that isn't Adrielite. Scout card has given a pair of spike bone on the shoulder back that allows him to run very fast.

For the last scout is the young Rodimus; a foot taller than Robert that transforms into a Lamborghini. On moments, Rodimus can be a 16-year-old which has black hair with hints of orange and blue eyes. He is conder to act like teens of Europe (some moments). He has a dagger called Daybreaker that cut the most unstable energy. The scout card gave him the fast wings.

For First Warden is another example of a Great Leader of an alien race is Thel Vadam of the Sangheili. He is a grey skin humanoid/reptilian being with quadruple hinged mandibles and conical teeth which his kind are giants to humans. Despite his behavior, there is at least two flaws: trust issues of complete strangers outside of his species or platoon and a stalker-like 'love' interest on OUR peacekeeper. We donned him an updated sanghelios armor and trickster class spear. The warden card allows him to have leaf-like wings.

For the last warden is a bald head clone, Rex. He about the same height of his brothers and have tan skin with brown eyes. He wears blue marking of jaig eyes phase 2 clone armor. During his time as an Adrileite, I have given my least favorite sword Hope's Edge a short sword that gives me trouble wielding it. His behavior shows signs of a [true] warrior. The Warden card given him leaf-like wings.

For First Judge is the one eye clone Havoc. He has black short hair and a goatee. He wears extra force phase 2 clone armor that is decorated in blue squares and lines. His behavior reminds me of strict trainers. The Judge card given him wings of the Roc (enormous eagle of the Middle East).

For First Soldier is a samurai clone, Tup. He could be identified by his fellow brothers is his hairstyle that samurais had. He wears phase 2 clone armor with blue markings of tears. Same behavior expecting of all clones. He has tears marking wings of the soldier card. Like Rex, he has been given by a weapon from Spartacus that is called a 'fist shield'.

For the first juggernaut is the alien (former rage user) known as Razer Stranger. He is a pale white black marking blue eye man who wears a purple uniform with the symbol of Hope. (Likely of his past commitment.) His behavior earned him the title; Beast of Vengeance but he carries feelings toward First Lancer and loving to fight (against me). Juggernauts don't have wings so he relies on his rings or dragon drive.

For the second Soldier is the Greek hero Achilles. He is a red-haired boy with strong muscles and greenish blue eyes. He wears the battle armor of a Myrmidon warrior. His behavior earns him some of the famous nicknames as Training, Battle, Mission manic and hates the Third Soldier with passion hatred (alongside praise of First Great Protector). The soldier card earned him bronze angel wings.

For First Knight is (one of my lovers) that supposedly the son of King Arthur; Mordred Pendragon. A teenage woman with soft skin, blonde hair, and greenish blue eyes. Her behavior is the opposite to Second Knight and often have fights with her doppelganger and tried to kill First Great Protector when I insulted her (Start of fights with Second Knight). She wears red marked armor that hides her gender and body making her looks like a full grown (rude) man. The Knight card gains her three pairs of silverish dragon wings.

For Second Knight is (another of my lovers) is the doppelganger of King Arthur's daughter; Altria Hamilton. She looks a lot like Mordred Pendragon. She either wears a blue marked knight 'princess' armor or transferred student's uniform. She is a warrior in combat but has protective love side on me. She is don't involve herself in society person but seems to have a man like a stomach. Those who are knights have three pairs of silver dragon wings. (she been given a longsword by the Blacksmith.)

For First Lancer is Gaeriel; crow like alien. She is a mature woman with a seductive body and brown hair. She has four pairs of black and silver feathered wings. She is wise, caring, crafty, and really hate perverts with a burning passion. She has Hopebringer: a spear that said to infect the welder's allies with courage and power boost to overcome our enemies.

For First Apostle is my self-proclaimed wife, Tamamo-No-Mae; the Kitsune. She has a voluptuous body with pink hair, golden eyes, and fox features (fox ears and tails). She wears a blue kimono that revealed her lovely assets and a black choker (with a gold trim). Her personality is unpredictable at the least. She can be loving toward me, jealous of other women, and outright hatred towards enemies. The apostle card grants her two sets of thin fox feathered wings.

For First Peacekeeper is the Frenchie Marie-Jose Rohmer. The pacifist is a beautiful French girl with blue eyes and long brown hair. She wears a patterned blouse and black pant with a hat, scarf, and sneakers. She has been given the peacemaker, bow which the arrows act as flashbangs or bomb (if she chose) when contract. One could say she is a non-fighter woman. The Peacekeeper card gives her all blue energy wings.

For Third, Great Protector is the First superhero of the Modern Age; Steve Rogers. He has blue eyes, blonde hair, and nomadic beard with an enhanced build. He is a true adrielite in human skin before literally becoming one. He has been given an adrielite color of his uniform and Hope shield. He has the same wings as Eden and me.

For the Third Soldier is Yamazaki Sheiko. A young woman with a voluptuous body, silver hair, and blue eyes. She wears a JSDF uniform with an eyepatch. She often has fought with Achilles, cold personality, follows the command of my beloved (with strong respect toward me). The soldier card grants her the wings of ice.

For Third Guardian is Michael Bryce. A man with light brown hair, hazel eyes, white/brown shaved beard. He wears what he considered to be Triple-A rated agent uniform. His behavior might be normal for him. He follows the rules in a lazy manner and often has fought with the Fourth soldier (with words). He is considered as MT. Guardian card gave him the wings of pure silver.

At last, the Fourth Soldier is African American, Darius Kincaid. He is dark brown eyes that dress as a hitman. His behavior on the line of Job is unpredictable at first. He found things funny, has survival instincts, and argue with Third Guardian. He have lion armor that is similar to mine in a way.

(Many would say that I was the glue of this family/battlegroup.) Some of us were reborn by [Blank] card. [Blank] cards are a rare malfunction that can be given to ANYONE into becoming one of us without a requirement. (In simple words, a cheat code in the Emotion cards) We have been given rings and portable "batteries" that Darius claims them as 'lantern rings'. (No idea why it called) Despite our ranks, we are hybrids that can live as long as possible. We have the same powers and abilities that are similar to pureblood Adrielites.

* * *

(Near Elysium's Gate, 9:23 AM) "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," yawned by a young man, no older than 17 years old. He has brown eyes with brown spiky hair. He is dressed in tactical body armor with a large backpack. It seems that he having a hard time walking to his destination {and no it is not the backpack}.

"Darling! Please don't come! I begged of you don't leave me!" said the woman crying and basically being dragged by the floor with her hands tug around the man's foot. She has long flowing pink hair, golden eyes, and seems to have fox ears alongside nine tails. She is dressed in a dark blue kimono that reveals much of her 'charms'.

"Sigh… I told you, Tamamo. It is my duty as Big Brother and Future Ruler to teach little Izuru of survival should he ever be in a situation that my cousin can't get him to safety. I'll be gone for 14 days."

"That's exactly the point. Hell will freeze if you're gone that long, O Bringer of Hope," said a new voice that is too familiar for Issei. It is a person with blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. The armor that the person hides the gender but it is the voice that gives it away. The person is currently walking to them with crossed arms.

"I thought you don't care about me leaving in order to train my little brother or do you wanted to see me before I left, Mordred," said Issei with a teasing smile.

Mordred faces elsewhere with a reddish face with streams blowing out of her ears while saying, "IIIIIIIII just want to wish the little sport. That's all."

"Oh, really," said Issei clearly not buying Mordred's words. "Then, I'm certain that I will search for death since I lacking love here."

Mordred's eyes widened and turn away in a panic manner, "WHAAAAAT?"

Tamamo yelped as she releasing Issei's leg and out of panic she immediately grabbed him tightly close to her mountain valley. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Please, don't stay away from your wife. I will die in grief if anything happens to you."

Then, Mordred pouted in jealousy at the fox's recent actions. Her anger took over her jealousy and currently in front of the fox with eyes burning and brows twitching. She pushed the fox away from Issei and grabbed him by the collar and kissed him on the lips.

"What? You actually kissing him in public instead of trying to kill him!"

"I do what I want! And I wanted to kiss him as a desire! And me killing him is what he deserves when he calls me that cursed title." said Mordred said as she releases Issei, who the latter have a bliss smile.

Tamamo growled as she says, "Why you? Only Onee-san and I can kiss you in public! While I ought of…"

Before a fight can occur, Issei who gotten over the bliss smile and says quickly as he treks to where his younger brother at, "Let not keep my brother waiting, shall we?"

When Tamamo and Mordred see the reason for their fight, they look each other for a moment and run to him. Each grabs one of his arms while Tamamo places his arm between her mountain range and Mordred simply placed it over her armored chest.

* * *

The trek wasn't too long for the trio for which it took about six minutes. They had arrived at Elysium's Gate. The Elysium's Gate is an actually a massive cathedral-like building that is apart into three sections. (Description from Elysium's view) The first section is the Checkpoint which the guards which will be identified by their heavy armor, black cape, and double-headed lances. They will check foreign people of both hands and waving their lances (act like a scanner) to ensure that they don't pose a danger to Elysians. The surrounding are similar to a throne room except for the throne. The second section is the Ward where many 3D printing/high-resolution touchless scanners that heal and cleans anyone that arrives where a small group of doctors maintained the tech.

And lastly, the third section is the Gate room where Galen, cousin of Issei, work there. Galen always stands at the center of the Gate room and between the "pillars." The pillars themselves are small but have so sort of blade sorts. The room itself is made of glass showing countless stars in the known universe.

From there, Issei and two of his conquest had finished appeared. The trio could see three figures in the Gate Room. Galen in his usual uniform. Galen wears the Gatekeeper armor which is similar to the Checkpoint guards but he is silver with a blue cape and the armor is lighter than them. He covered his eyes what seems to be my little brother; with the Robocop's helmet. Next, to his usual position, a woman stood between Galen and a little boy with a backpack that is almost similar to Issei's.

The woman wears a gown that immediately earned Issei's blush and his traveling companions a jealousy glare. Her inhumanly bust could seem barely contained in the intricate sequin mesh overlays purple silk. The collar and under bust belt are decorated with teal jewels and aquamarine filigree. Her sleeves could be made of organic pintuck ombre silk that flutters with each step. They are held to her arms with a series of flower and jeweled elastic bands. She has blue eyes, silver hair, one of the four most beautiful faces in their world, and first place sexiest body in Elysium's women so far. Right now, her face is conflicted for her chosen leaving into order to train one of his future officers.

On the woman's right, the boy with the same backpack is Issei's adopted little brother, Izuru. Izuru is a ten years old boy with dark brown eyes and black hair. He is wearing the same thing as Issei is wearing. He had both hands on his backpack since it is big for his size. Currently, Issei, Mordred, and Tamamo could see golden stars in the boy's eyes.

"You're eight minutes late, Blue Great Protector Issei. If you're late now, I dread of the thought of your lateness in a war," said by Galen without even looking to them as his eyes are focused to the stars and hands ready to draw his blades.

"It's not my fault when a self-proclaimed wife have been slowing me down, Blue Guardian Galen," Issei said causing Tamamo to blush in embarrassment and shy away with her ears flopped down. In addition to the silver-haired woman glaring at the fox.

"Your self-proclaimed need to learn there are a time and place for everything. Today isn't the time nor the place to play Stalling Your Husband. Today, you need to train the youngling here."

Hearing Tamamo glared at Galen while Galen chuckled without a care in the world. The woman wore a sweetly but painful smile as she approaches Issei. The latter just looks at her with heavy blush and love in his eyes. If one could see closer, he was drooling at woman's clothing with a lewd face forming.

Issei didn't realize that the woman is standing in front of himself. She giggles at Issei who seems to be struck by her beauty. Her eyes closed with a pleasant smile. Suddenly, her hands went to Issei's cheeks and pitched them.

"Ow," said Issei as he got snapped out of his lewd and sees the jewel of his body freeze looking at him with a flirty smile.

"You like what you see, lovey"

"While your presence alone warms my heart, Astrea," said Issei as he took one of her hands and kiss her hand.

"Ise, your manner never ceases to amaze me."

"Well, I have some training for the future events."

Astrea frowned at the word training, "You know Elysium have their own forests or jungles for survival training and the Convergence probably make you stranded on that place you're training to Izuru."

"The forests and the jungles are designed for safely on Elysium while the Convergence will happen tonight. And on the side note, Izuru and I get homesick. At least, let us have this moment to enjoy Earth while Izuru is growing."

Tears were showing in Astrea's face but said, "I guess there are some things that Earthborn needs to visit their home. But…" Then she grabs Issei's hand and placed unto her cheek. "...promise me to return in perfect health, beloved."

"Thanks, I will Astrea."

Astrea moved out of the way for Issei to approach Izuru who looks have stars in his eyes. Issei chuckled that Izuru thinks of his as the best big brother. Who can blame him after saving him?

Once he close enough, he kneels down to Izuru, "Did you get everything for this, Otōto?"

The boy in question nodded his head quickly making the ones in the Gate room to think that his head might fall off, "Yes, Oniisan!"

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes, I am Oniisan. If I'm trained by the greatest warrior, then surely I will succeed and disk out what one throw to me."

"Hahahahahahaha, I'm not the only one you know, Otōto"

"No, you shine brightest here."

"If you believe so." With that done, Issei and Izuru walk towards the only way in or out of Elysium starting Galen has drawn some sort of ax blades. Galen placed it unto the pillars like a key to the door. Then, he turned the blades a bit and the Gate room begins to glow and decorate itself in white flowing energy. The energy flows into the hole of the Gate room forming a wide whirling still showing the stars.

Issei and little Izuru turned and wave goodbye to Galen, Astrea, Mordred, and Tamamo who crying in a ridiculous manner. To Galen, it signifies the completion of his duty by turning the blades to a full horizontal path. The whirling energy completely fills the hole in a form of a vortex. Both walked in the vortex and disappear in the light.

 _Be safe, my champion_ , Astrea thought.

 _Don't die, punk_ , Mordred thought.

* * *

(A week passed, Issei's POV) Well, apparently the coming of the convergence has messed up the system of the Gate and my position. We might be off the target of our desired location, but I think it's okay for we are at some sort of forest.

That what worries me, I can not sense where we are. It is as if we have arrived in Wakanda. The illusions or shields, or whatever they used to hide them from the world basically limits our senses to rely on our sight and hearing.

Even way, as long as Izuru's training was going great that he was taught to live by nature. Although, I guess this training is a reminder of his life before I found him. Or in his case, he found me.

Before I think any further, Izuru cries as he was running toward me, "Oniisan! Oniisan!"

I reply quickly, "What's the matter, Ototo?" As he was at arm's reach, I immediately check on him for any wounds but found none.

"Oniisan, a woman is being chased by monsters. She needs your help!."

My eyes narrow at this development. My hands tightened for the thinking of monsters chasing a woman. How dare they! "Where do they go, Ototo?"

Izuru points to the direction as he says, "They went southwest!"

"Thank you. Now stay here, and hide till I come back."

"Okay!"

Issei runs as he was determined to save the woman from the monsters. Well, Izuru hides behind a tree and bush while waiting for his big brother to return.

* * *

(five minutes later) As I running through the forest to help the mystery woman. Issei stops and closes his eyes. For a few moments, he can sense the monsters. He was positive what he feels are monsters for their auras are darker; more ominous. Then, he was confused since he can't sense the woman and he got sense only darker auras in a forest that limited his abilities severely. However, that didn't stop as he once again ran toward the dark auras.

When Issei was in positions where the monsters were going to approach, he climbs a tree and hidden from sight by sitting on a branch with bushes of leaves are growing. Within the window of his planning, he heard faint footsteps and whispers and his eyes were set on the sounds.

As the sounds got louder, he also heard leaves rustling and looked up to see a woman whom no longer than seventeen years landed in a clearing. She had black hair with split bang and what seems as ears of an animal, Issei noticed the two tails that strung out from behind her. She was wearing a black kimono with a yellow obi around it. Issei thinks as he sees her; She is as beautiful as Tamamo.

She seemed to notice Issei as her eyes followed him as he moved deeper into the bushes. Issei smirked as he thought, She got talent for sensing me. I wonder?

Suddenly, a group of people with bat wings. They had light armor on with a sword strapped to each of their wrists. From that point, he learned that Izuru was a bit off when he said 'monsters.'

"Stray Devil Kuroka! There is nowhere to run now." one of them spoke.

Issei didn't catch of what one of them say. {Ironic since hearing of a Champion or anyone recruited by them are superior to those of supernatural means.} However, he watched carefully to see what she going to do since he got a hunch that she's a fighter. Either fight or flight.

That's when the group charged with inhuman speed. They were clearly trained well.

Issei feared he may need to step in, but suddenly the woman shot of several pink blasts of energy. It confirmed Issei's suspicions about her species.

As he watched her fight, he knew she was powerful. She is a youkai after all and a nekomata. He, then, remembered Tamamo's teaching and further researches of youkais and how powerful each one is.

He thought about it for a second and knew she is a nekoshou, the most powerful and incredibly rare of Nekomata.

He then turned around and started to head back thinking she had it under control, but stopped cold in his track when he heard her scream.

He turned around to see the nekoshou stuck in the back by a black magical bolt and she screamed as the bolt burned a large mark into her back, the kimono she wore became ragged. One of the hunters ready his sword to strike a fatal blow.

This trigger his instincts due to the Dragon dwelling within him and the Dragon said to him only, " **What are you waiting for, Brat? This woman needs saving!** "

 _You don't have to say it_ , Issei mentally reply.

" **You haven't been using me for too often and it will trouble you in the near future with strong enemies.** "

 _Fine! Balance Breaker_ , Issei reply as the dragon have been annoying him about this and the dam is finally broke. In an instant, Issei moved into action in a glowing light and met the hunter's sword with some sort of blue energy sword.

The woman stared in awe at the person who saved her, she felt his presence earlier and wondered who he was. She stared at the sword that was glowing attracted to his right arm and felt a shiver go down her spine. She couldn't see the person, he was completely covered in low light glowing. It was obvious the hunters didn't notice him earlier based on their expressions.

Everyone watched as the glow dimmed and standing before them was an armored figure. The armor is all black with heavily reinforced armor and draconic features; blue colored orbs embedded in the back of his hands, elbows, shoulders, and knees. The armor seems to replace his fingers with sharp claws and three claws at the end of the boot fashioning dragon feet. The helmet resembles Godzilla with a mouthguard and blue glowing eyes. A black long tail appears from his tail end of his spine with a spear-like tip. His gauntlets and where the spine should be has white spikes; ten on each gauntlet and a row from head to tail. On his shoulder blades is some sort of Striker Eureka's "angel" wings. In truth, this sight strike fears in everyone hearts fully sensing that this being is powerful.

"Who are you?" The hunter asked as he pulled his sword back, but he still had his guard up.

"None of your business, now leave this place or hunting this girl will be the least of your problems," Issei spoke coldly.

"Ha!? We have you outnumbered." One of the hunters spoke up. And the rest stepped beside their leader.

"Oh well, it's your funeral," Issei muttered.

Two of them swung their swords at Issei but were caught with two of his finger claws. They stared in horror as he easily snapped the swords with two of his fingers on both hands. They backed up quickly as they realized this is a monster. Their horror increased as the mouthguard open realizing a whole lot of razor sharp teeth and drool are dripping out of his mouth.

"Leave or I'll bite YOU ALL." He shouted as he was getting prepared to charge and sink his teeth into them. However, his body didn't follow his voice as his tail rose up and his body hunched. He also let out a monstrous roar after he said, " **GRRROOWWWL! SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OOOONNNNNNNKKKKKK!** "

A gust of wind carried all the hunters and slammed them into trees or parts of boulders, their backs were broken from the impact as they couldn't get up and had to crawl away.

" **Hahahahaha! Run you cowards! Run! Hahahahahaha!** "

 _You do notice that you can only talk to me Godzilla_ , Issei thought as his mouthguard appear and cover his mouth once more.

" **I blame you for that, Brat. You are the first wielder of of-of…** "

 _Of Forgotten Supreme Gear._

" **Exactly. You know I don't know why they called the gauntlets as a gear in the first place.** "

 _I think it was at the moment it was called that._

" **NO! You're not supposed to answer that! It was a rhetorical question! Well anyway, for now take the cat to Elysium. Those hunters were probably hunting her for a while. I'll sleep for now!** "

 _How is it my fault, Lazilla?_ , Issei questioned as his armor reverted into nothingness leaving the gauntlets intact as he turned around to see the girl cowering in fear of his power. He signed and rubbed his temples.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Issei explained.

The girl narrowed her eyes and stood up then spoke. "What are you? You're clearly not human." She asked cautiously.

"Technically, I'm half human, the rest is a secret," Issei said vaguely.

"Why did you save me?" She asked curiously.

"My Otōto informed that a woman is being chased by monsters. I couldn't leave a call of help unanswered and when you're fighting, I thought that I approach you later. But, here I am helping a beautiful woman when you scream in pain." Issei explained.

The woman blinked and giggle at his explained. She looked at him, "What's your name, stranger? Nya."

"Issei. Just Issei. Do you have a name other than beautiful catwoman?"

The woman slightly blushed, "Nya, you're very flirty, Issei. I'm Kuroka." The newly named Kuroka then became serious, "Firstly, how are you so powerful? I need to know so I can trust you." She asked as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

Issei sighed then spoke up. "I wield a powerful artifact that contained a soul of an Ancient dragon and my other half is a far ancient species older than that dragon gives me powerful abilities that youkais will be a drop of the ocean."

Kuroka was shocked at this amount of info and couldn't find any lies within his explanation.

"Someone teaches me about different types of Youkais if you want I know a place where you will be safe," Issei spoke up.

Kuroka became a bit more shocked at the kindness he was giving her, he just met her and he was this friendly. "Nah, I think I will stick with you. If your this powerful, you can protect me nya." She winked with a sly smirk.

Issei felt his face heat up and quickly force his blush down when he said, "Very well. All we have to do now is get my Otōto and then we're off to a safe place."

* * *

(A few minutes later) As for Issei and Kuroka treks to get his Otōto, they keep their eyes open and ready for combat in case for hunters' reinforcement or a betrayal well for Kuroka's sake.

Once Issei reached a familiar place where Izuru is hiding, he raises his voice enough to be heard by ten feet radius, "Izuru, come out! It's time to go home and we're bringing a guest too."

After two minutes, Izuru emerged from the bushes, "Oniisan, are the monsters gone?"

"Yes, the monsters are gone. Now, grab your things on the double."

"Okey-dokey."

As Issei watched Izuru grabbing anything that is important into his backpack. He heard Kuroka approached him, "Nya, it's not so nice for you to not introduce me to your ototo."

Issei turned to look her in the eye, "There's a time and a place for everything, and there's bound to be hunters after me if this place is crawling with them."

"But, I sense nobody at this moment. Nya"

"I can't take any chances. Besides, you'll be introduced when we get there."

"Nya? Where's 'there'?"

Before Issei reply any further, Izuru appears between them with his backpack. They nodded each other. Issei turned his sight on Kuroka and took a step forward invading her space. Then, he had one hand wrapped around her wrist.

After that, he looks up to the dark sky and said, "Galen! We're ready!"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared as the portal opened and all three vanished in the bright light. The colors swirled around them and Kuroka swore she saw a planet or two. They arrived with a soft thud when Issei remove his arm and Kuroka leans, trying to fight her stomach from regurgitating.

Issei sighed and rubs Kuroka's back gentle, "It's okay, most tended to ill after their first time traveling by the Starverse."

"Where are we, nya?"

A new voice to Kuroka, at least, answered, "Welcome to Elysium, well, Elysium's Gate that is."

Kuroka turned and sees Galen in all his glory as he takes off his blades turning off the Gate or the Starverse. Once he has done, his eye covered face is focused on the usual, "Welcome back, Blue Great Protector Issei and Izuru, brother of Issei…" He turned to Kuroka's direction then back to Issei, "...Another youkai."

Issei nodded, "This is Kuroka. Kuroka, this is my cousin, Galen."

Kuroka blinked, "Nya?"

Before Kuroka could state the obvious, Issei intervenes, "Yes! I know that Galen and I aren't the same but believe me, we are cousins."

"Besides, Kuroka, if you still desire a safe haven then Elysium is your best bet."

Kuroka widened in shock. "How did you know about this?"

Galen tilted his head as he said as if it answers everything. "I see and heard you."

Issei intervene with his face on the palm of his hands, "During a battle, he lost eyesight however he gained a new sight in a way that allows him to see throughout the stars and his ears, he trained himself in a mountain for a long time in order to fulfill his duty as a gatekeeper of Elysium."

His explanation caused Kuroka to widened a bit further at this Galen's abilities.

Izuru asks, "Do she have to be check?"

Galen chuckled and kneel down, "You see Elysium is supposed to be a safe haven for everyone. We cannot bring problems in if we don't check them when in Elysium. Ok?"

Izuru laughs, "I guess so. Elysium is problem-free home."

Kuroka looks to Issei, "What do they mean by check?"

"You will know soon!"

* * *

(A check and a walk to Astrea's residence later) {Trying to cut this short and be funny at the same time} "How do you felt? I mean found out that you're in a world created by Universal Deity and stuff like it."

"I suppose I would have been shocked but walking all the way to this manor left me too tired. Nya!"

Issei chuckled as this and Kuroka glared at him, "Nya, do you find humor at this?"

Issei shook his head, "This reminds of some moments but anyway, let me give you a head up. Since this manor is likely members only, I tried my very best to have you in this manor."

"Nya, do you desire me that much?" said Kuroka as her chest came into contract with Issei's.

Issei blushed, "Well, I couldn't leave a beautiful woman homeless or unprotected."

"Ahem," said all too familiar to Issei as he turned his sight to the front and paled while Kuroka steps back and simply look between the entrance and Issei in mild amusement and curiosity.

The reason was that the doors were open by Astrea dressed in her usual attire of the Council of Rulers. She dressed in a mixture of white gown (around her hips and act as a cape) and silver armor that is connected to her real form (breastplate, mina spaulders, 'dragonic' plackart, dragonic gauntlet without claws revealing her fingers, cuisse that connected to the gown on the hips, smooth greave, and regular sabaton). Astrea currently gives him an angry pout, the one where he sees each time he been with one of the girls in the blue platoon.

Issei sweatdropped while he said weakly, "I can explain..."

* * *

(An explanation later) Inside the room of the fourth floor of Astrea's residence known as the Conference of the Blues. The Conference of the Blues is a large room that could house a complete platoon with Addition members of at least sixteen more. It is heavily designs of Greco-roman and decorated in a standard of European royal families.

In the center of the room is a (really) large square table with a semi table that could have 54 people seated next to it according to their rank. The ruler sits in front of the table, while the guardians sit close by the ruler on three seats each. The great protectors could sit next to the guardians who seat on three seats each. Beyond them are the two judges, then two peacekeepers, next are the two wardens. Beyond the high ranking duos, are the eight lancers and knights. After they are the apostles and the low ranking duo known as the scouts. After they are the largest of the group: the soldiers. Finally, beyond the soldier are the juggernauts; the only groups without wings at all (if they're not born with wings). On the far sides of the table are eight chairs each that belong to only foreign personal or other platoons.

Since the platoon is incomplete and most of the members are either on missions, on training, teaching, or spending time with their loved ones. Issei makes sure that Izuru reported to a school for potential platoon members. Currently, there are six people excluding Kuroka and himself present in the Conference of the Blues.

As protocol, Astrea sat in front of her platoon moody glaring daggers at Issei who sat near to an empty seat on his left and Steve Rogers on his right awkwardly patted his back while giving his nod. Thel Vadam studying Kuroka looking ready to attack her in a moment's notices sits next to Marie-Jose Rohmer giving a wave to Kuroka. Altria Hamilton sitting as the sole knight present to the knight section trying to keep her emotions in check. Emphasize on the word TRYING for she slight pouts while looking between Kuroka and Issei. When Issei looks to her direction, she looks away. After her, to the nearest of the end is the pale-skinned black marking Razer Stranger looks the usual; showing a blank expression and keeping a calm mind. Finally, Kuroka who sat behind Issei with one leg crossed over the other, bouncing it impatiently, along with her arms crossed across her chest.

The room was silent when Issei explains and it's still silent when he finished it. IN moments, Astrea broke the silence, "According to your report, Issei, you've miscalculated Convergence's effect and appear in an unknown forest but you still trained Izuru on survival. In a week passed ending the Convergence, you were on break when Izuru comes in a hurry and call you telling you that monsters were chasing Kuroka, wasn't it?"

Kuroka replied, "Yes, it is."

"Then, you instructed Izuru to hide, you rush into the forest, and climb a tree to get a better view of the situation. Founding out that monsters are hunters of a sort and observe Kuroka as a nekoshou. Thinking that you won't be needed that you attempt to leave but stop when hearing her scream. Godzilla the dragon of the Forgotten Supreme Gear managed to get you using Balance Breaker to stop the hunters from killing Kuroka. After that, you expose some information and leave the place with fear of reinforcement resulting leaving some of the equipment behind with her further exposing information on us. Finally, once you reach this residence with a promise of having Kuroka staying here. Is that any addition you might want to add?"

"Pretty much, Astrea. From my understanding, Kuroka needs more than a haven but needs allies to guarantee her safety. What's a better way to be in our territory." Issei reply as he looked around to his fellow companions.

Razer says with disappointment, "That's a hypocrite standard. You said you care for the cat but was about to leave." This was followed by nods by the knight, peacekeeper, and the ruler causing Issei to look down in shame a bit.

"We're getting off topic now. It is not my actions or statements but whether or not Kuroka could be welcome in this mansion."

"Issei, as much I appreciate your willingness to have the cat to join. But you forget the rules here since you're the very first member to join this family. It is the Ruler's decision to let whether or not a person should live in this house and they must be one of us to live here. Also, we don't even know the exact reason of why she's being hunted. How do we know that event is a setup in order to gain information on Elysium." Thel vadam says as he pointed towards Astrea then Kuroka spatting distrust to the group except for Issei.

"He got a point there, Issei," Steve Rogers said to Issei.

Marie elbow Thel and give him a look that clearly says, 'I don't like what you're doing'. Astrea signed as much she wanted to give Kuroka benefit of a doubt but this is much more than a coincident. Before she voices this out, the knight asks to Kuroka, "Why are you being hunted?"

Kuroka had tears coming out of her eyes, it was obviously something that affected her deeply. Astrea, Marie, and Steve could see this and noticed Altria regretting and Issei starting getting angry at this. Kuroka weakly says, "Please don't ask, too many bad memories for me to remember.

Thel didn't buy that answer at all. He slammed his fist at the table. Thel seethed, "Why. Are. You. Being. Hunted. Cat?"

Kuroka couldn't take it anymore for she tried to avoid the eyes being focused on her and shed tears. Issei had enough as he glared at Thel. He shouted, "What was that for?"

Thel reply, "She avoids the question being directed to her."

Issei shouted in rage as his eyes begin to shrine orange, "CAN'T YOU TELL SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER? THE WAY SHE REACTED MADE IT CLEAR TO ME." He rushed to Kuroka and embrace her in his hug causing her to sob harder in his chest. Almost all of the members current wasn't expecting this as it was now obvious that Issei cared for the nekoshou.

Astrea's expression became grimmer as she commanded, "I wish to have a talk to Kuroka ALONE."

As most of the members see no argument is accepted, they left one by one. Steve looks and sees Issei still hugging Kuroka. He approached and have his right hand on one of Issei. Steve says with calmness, "Come on Issei. We could wait as we stand by the doors. Besides, you know Astrea the best; she won't harm Kuroka any other way."

Issei nodded, "Yes, you are right about that." He turned to his view to Kuroka who stopped crying, "Once you talk to Astrea, you won't need to run from now on." With that, Issei separates the hug and leave with concern sticks to his head as he and Steve close the doors leaving Astrea and Kuroka completely alone.

* * *

As soon as Issei and Steve close the door, the conference room's air became thicker enough for Kuroka to feel rage surrounding Astrea. Her grim expression was replaced with an expression that screams killing intention directed toward her. Kuroka looks at her in extreme horror as if she never face this kind of threat. She having trouble with her breathing as if the air is no longer giving her oxygen. Her instincts screamed at her to get away from this girl, no, from this **Monster** in human form. At first glance, she could sense that she has a dragon scent but now she is beyond what classified as a dragon. She remembers that Issei explained that the Champions or pure blooded Adrielites are beings that became stronger according to the element or emotion they born with. In simple words, the more of that emotion or element exist in the universe, the stronger they get. She even heard rumors that a certain someone is this strong in his true form and this Astrea is near that level. Kuroka sinks further back enough that her back is on the second chair with one of her hands touching the ear while the other touch the ground.

Astrea stands up and appears in front of Kuroka with her hands morphed into three claws hands and her true form wings and tail appear ready to slash at her newfound prey at a moment's notice. Astrea say in a voice that no longer belongs to a girl or a woman but a monster, " **Give me one reason of why I shouldn't kill you, Devil?** "

Kuroka was shellshock, she thought that these adrielites never know about supernatural as a whole. This was proven when Issei classified her as a nekoshou, but not as a devil. She could tell that the half-blooded adrielite never knows about devils or any of the supernatural subject expect yokais during the meeting.

Mustering her courage, she asks with sweats flowing down her face, "Do you know about the Three Biblical Factions?"

Astrea reveals as she not letting her sights off of Kuroka, " **Truth be told, my siblings including me with few of our members know about the existence of all of the supernatural factions and we're currently observing them from time to time. My only lancer used to belong the Angels and my apostle is a kitsune.** "

Kuroka asks as she attempted to mask her fears, "Who else knows about me being a devil?"

" **For now, Galen and myself. However, my lancer and apostle will know if they see you. If you answer this correctly, I will consider to let you stay in my territory. Does Thou agrees to this, Kuroka of the Devils.** "

Kuroka looks towards the doors wondering if Astrea placed a sound barrier or a barrier in general. This energy and voice should at least gain Issei's ears or that they ignored it for the threat their ruler that is. Kuroka turned her sight to Astrea who patiently waiting for her agreement and the aura never leaving. Finally, she nodded as her head hang low as if she's in shame.

Astrea smiles with closed eyes then the smile disappears as she says, " **Good! Why are you being hunted?** "

"It all begins like this…" Then Kuroka explains everything to Astrea; what was her life before becoming a devil, joining a peerage in order for her little sister named Shirone to live with roof under her head and food on her plate, the abuse her horrible king do to his peerage for his research on super devils, she killed him to save her little sister from that fate and have to leave her behind for her chance of survival. Thus, earning the status of a stray devil. This cause Kuroka to close her eyes tightly as the tears return with a vengeance. The aura of killing intentions around the Conference room cease to exist and Astrea feels extreme concern towards Kuroka as the dam breaks. Her claw-like hand reverted into a human hand and her wings and tail shrink and disappear from Kuroka's view. No one should have suffered as she did, was the thought of Astrea.

Then, Astrea gets an idea; an idea that will be a benefit towards Kuroka and herself someday but she has to play in a formal manner. She calmed herself as her hands went to the belt of her Ruler's outfit and capture a small box with the blue insignia of the Autobots. The deck holder looking box hovered next to her clothed belly with her hands.

She says, "Kuroka, as much as Issei wants you to stay here, I cannot ignore that you're a criminal of a society that my siblings, their trusted companions, myself, and my companions sought to like it a secret…" This puts fear and hurt into Kuroka as her bangs cover her eyes.

"...However, since you saved your sister from this super devil research. You became a victim to a corruptible Law just to serve those who created it. For that, I offered not just a place in my territory but a place within my family and company."

Kuroka looks up to Astrea in pure shock, "You want me to join?"

Astrea nodded, "Of course! Becoming a member of my family should grant you: complete freedom of suspicions and protection from those who wanted to hunt you for a reward."

Kuroka, again, look at the doors and ponders for a moment or two. Then, she asks, "Are you planning to remove my piece?"

"Piece? Mmmmmmm. Oh! Yes"

"Then, I will."

"Exactly! Although this may hurt a bit."

* * *

(Issei's POV) It has been about I think 30 minutes passed since the Super Soldier and I close the doors leaving Astrea and Kuroka talking alone. Elysium is the only place in the entire universe that time perception doesn't work at all. I mean when Elysium was created by Aslan, the other pureblood adrielite were created to keep the Elysium in check but he, somehow, forgot to create an adrielite out of time. So, Elysium only has the dawn, the twilight, and the dusk, but no time at all.

A few more members joined in the gathered from their missions, training, teaching, or whatever it is that require them to be dismissed from Adrielite's duty. Izuru comes back with Eden in casual clothing with as casual for her as she wears Greco gown. Optimus in his human form and Gaeriel appear as well and currently talking to Razer. The Manic of battle, training, and mission is here and seems like he's ready to throw a spear at me for waiting a bit longer. At least, Sheiko on a mission otherwise it will be a slaughter if she were here and somehow angst the Greek Hero of the Trojan War. Michael is, well Michael, trying to explain protocol or close to it to Darius who laughs and disagree with it. Mordred looks like having a staring contest with Altria. At last to appear is Tamamo in a pink kimono and once she caught sight of myself. Without hesitation, she rushes and hugs me while she cries out a river.

I was trying to smooth her while she repeatedly saying, "I miss you!" over and over again. Before I succeeded calming her down, the doors of the conference room have finally opened. Finally, I mentally shouted.

The doors opened revealing Astrea with a proud smile and clapped her hands. No sound could be heard once she clapped her hands. "My faithful hope bringers, those are you who just arrived here. Here are the facts. When the Great Protector Issei and Novice Izuru come back from their training session, they bring a youkai that was being hunted from people due to her status as an endangered species. Issei intervenes and saves the youkai from such a fate. During the talk with her, she requested a place within our territory and I accepted it according to our laws. Now, I presented to you, our newest apostle, Kuroka."

On cue, Kuroka appeared to her members of a new family and shows them; proof of her allegiance. Two sets of thin wings appear behind her back: these wings have black fur representing her species as a youkai. To show off a bit more, her cat ears and tail appear as well showing the presented crowd of her glory. Everyone clapped their hands for the new apostle with the friendliest of smiles.

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter I have written so far, I think. As you may know, the first chunk of the story is a time skip blur for Astrea's platoon or family. This is a crossover of many anime shows and movies but for now, I let you guess them. As you may read is that Issei have acquired a 'sacred gear' of a sort that houses Godzilla himself but there will be more adrielite user that Godzilla fans should know. Only a selected members and the pureblood adrielites know about the entire supernatural but the rest only knows that a portion of them existed. Apostle card allows the** **recruit like Kuroka or Tamamo no mae to have furred wings due to their species. The soldier card allows the recruit to have wings according to their personality. If you have any questions or comments please post them so I will address them in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue 3: The Rebirth of a Dragon Soul

(200X, Issei's POV) A total of two years had passed since my former platoon had earned their latest member. A juggernaut named Gabrielle Kinney or better known as the Honey Badger. The juggernaut is by far the youngest of the group. She is about 4'6 tall with has long black hair and brown eyes. When she's off duty from missions, she wears clothing belonging to Mexico. However, on missions, she wears an armored mask and body armor. Given her history, she should be lost her innocence but she surprises us with her gentle nature. Short story, our ruler sented Optimus and me to investigate suspicious activity from an organization. Turns out that the organization known as Alchemax Genetics have been experimenting with children to be living weapons. These "living weapons" escaped and we intervene and fight A.G saving the children from getting captured. We led them to Elysium and the Honey badger made a deal with Astrea, thus having the youngest member of the platoon.

It has been about a year and a half years since the death of Izuru. It was during a mission and during that time, Izuru was promoted from Novice to Disciple allowing him to taste the thrust of missions. The last mission, we had taken was to investigate some sort of terrorist cell that we were ambushed and I've returned as a broken man {Issei is 65 million years old marking him as one of the oldest humans that have live}. In my depression and grieve that I started to lose focus on missions. Then, I started to isolate myself from my friends and loved ones. After weeks of grief and depression has weakened me severely that I requested an out of this to the temporal leader Razylym; the champion of Honor.

He accepted and I left the territory of Astrea costing my women to be in the same level as I am when Izuru died, my friends to be left to handle the problem, and I let down my beloved Astrea's brothers and sisters' expectation. From there, I was inducted to go to Alpha the wisest of all Champions and one of the 12 champions that have to deny the rules and laws of the first seven, but some of them helped keep Elysium going while most helped us in Elysium's way of life or in missions (if there are no choice or low on manpower). Alpha, somehow, use his powers to reserve my appearance from a teenager to a little boy and sealed Forgotten Supreme Gear (without Godzilla's permission).

I was escorted by Galen when he picked a place called Tokyo of an island known as Japan where I will live inside an orphanage that I might acquire peace and joy once again among my people since my skin tone is similar to them. {Not trying to be racist, but doing my best to write this out.} I was the brightest gem of Elysium that finally been turn into dust. {Metaphor, not turning Issei a prideful person}

Within the time of my retirement, I was adopted by a nice family known as the Tanaka who lived in Osaka. I slowly regained my strength thanks to my new family and slowly forget my desire of returning as a prodigal son of the Blue Platoon.

* * *

(In a wood of a camping location) Issei Tanaka, one of the best warriors of Elysium turns into a five-year-old boy, is currently with Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka at the camping spot near Kuoh. The reason was that Issei is about to go to kindergarten and the Tanakas wanted to spend their son's remaining free time before returning to Osaka.

All seem to be fine as Mr. Tanaka picked a spot where they will stay for about a week because they need to catch a train to Osaka to started his first day at school. The day seems to be perfect to little Issei as he plays all day with his father and does all sort of things together with his family but fate seems to have a sick humor as that night will change him once again.

That night, a group of people comes to him and his family. The group consists of four people or what would be people if not for the fact that they have wings growing from behind them the leader of the group it seems has at least two set of raven wings with the others having only one set.

Now, Issei is in hesitation of his actions because as soon as they come they immediately begin to hurt his parents. They begin to beat his father and mother even himself. As they beat them, his mother and father use their own bodies to protect him. The group seems to be looking for something as they keep on saying things like "Where is the Sacred gear" or "Give it to us." Issei hoped that they aren't looking for Forgotten Supreme Gear; one of the Guardian Gear made by Aslan himself from the souls of legendary monsters from Forerunner Earth's era. In the wrong hands, it will spell worldwide destruction if used properly otherwise it'll be genocide if used illegally.

The beating continues for several minutes before the leader asked for his father to be brought to him. "Now let see if you have the Sacred Gear, we're looking for," he said to Mr. Tanaka as he was dragged to him by his subordinate.

"P… please spare us w… we don't know a… anything about this S… Sacred Gear thing you're l… looking for." Mr. Tanaka sputtered through the pain he is currently in.

"Hehe… we will see about that human." He said as he uses some sort of device and points it at Mr. Tanaka. The device that looks like a futuristic gun with a screen attached to it begins to produce green light and begin to scan Mr. Tanaka.

* **Tiiiiiiddd** * The device signaled the wielder after the scan is complete.

"Hoho it seems you're right you don't have it," the leader said.

"S… so can y… you please let u… us go now," plead Mr. Tanaka.

"No." the leader simply said as he produces a red light spear and plunges it through Mr. Tanaka's heart.

"Tou-san!/Nooo!" screamed a shocked Issei and his mother as they watch the winged man kill their father/husband.

"Remy bring me the woman!" said the leader to the only female member of the group.

"No, not my kaa-san!" Issei yelled as he tries to fight the evil winged lady from taking his mother. {When Alpha turned him into a boy, most of his strength and powers were locked away due to his child body making him more human than Adrielite.}

"Please spare us!" His mother cried as she struggles to get out of the woman's grasp.

"Just move it, you bitch!" Remy growled as unknowingly to the group Issel flinched in pain, "Come on move it!" she added as she roughly pulling Mrs. Tanaka by the hair. {Pure blooded Adrielites and half breeds can get a headache when a cursed word muttered. Similar to devils when muttered God or prayer.} Seeing his mother struggle and the pain of losing his father somehow managed to awaken some lost senses.

"Leave my Kaa-san alone!" He said suddenly as his voice sounded much softer and almost melodious than before even though he is screaming. In addition, his eyes glowed a weakened blue light. But the weirdest thing is that the woman Remy suddenly stopped moving and release his mother as her eyes lost it color and change from purple to grey.

Mrs. Tanaka seeing the chance to escape fun toward her child in order to run away together. However, it was short-lived as she was captured again by the other man while the other just backhanded Issei sending him flying against a tree behind him with a small thud signifying the small force that the man that wasn't enough to badly injured him.

"What the hell Remy? What are you doing?" The one asked who recapture Mrs. Tanaka who cried and plead was ignored.

"So the boy is the one who possesses the Sacred Gear," The leader said as he walks toward Remy along with the other who backhanded Issei into a tree.

"So he can command anyone to obey him?" asked one of his subordinate.

"No, I know that Sacred Gear. It is called [ **Gifted Charm** ] and it only worked on the opposite sex of the user and only work once per person only." The leader said as he brought his female subordinate out of the gear's power. {Actually, it is an ability only for Great Protectors known as "Convincing." This works for weak minded people from doing bad decisions and for weak hearted people.}

"What! What happened to me?" The now dazed Remy asked.

The leader begins to tell Remy what happen to her. When all of this going on no one notice Issei's arms begin to show white glowing Celtic styled chain tattoos seeming to wrap around the arms to his hands. The tattoos emanating stream as Issei looks at it thinking that the seal is breaking or meeting resistance.

* * *

(Inside Issei's soul) Inside Issei's soul lies some sort of a Roman Colosseum with no arena floor and bleachers. Instead of them, are walkways that linked from the walls to the center of it all. At the center of the colosseum lie a massive stone dragon that stand with its legs, have no wings, and trio of spike lines that travel from the head of its head to the tail's end. {This is my summary description of Godzilla} The stone dragon seems to wrapped in chains, from the wall, all around the body and the platform.

Suddenly, cracks appear throughout the statue and the eyes begins to glow in weakened orange light. The chains were still moments ago now begins to be shaken violently.

* * *

(Back Outside) Issei still hurt and a little disoriented from his crash with the tree in front of him and turned his head to see the lady named Remy is now holding his mother by her hair using her left while her right is holding a green light dagger. While all of this happening, the tattoos on Issei arms shows signs of detaching like a machete chopping a serpent and a dimly blue growing ring come out of Issei's pocket and went in front of his body avoiding everyone sights.

"So you think you can control me huh! Well, say goodbye to your mommy kid." She said as the other male laugh it up as if it was a joke.

"I love you Issei, always." Was his mother's final words before Remy slit her throat open in front of Issei as he watches his mother died in front of him as she smiles at him for the last time. Her death deeply reminded him of Izuru's death that he cry enough for the winged people laugh at this.

The ring shrine less of blue light, but almost more reddish color and float a bit closer to Issei. Within Issei's hearing range only, it says, " **Issei Tanaka, former Great Protector of Hope, of Forerunner Earth. You have great Rage in your heart. You belong to the Crop of Rage.** "

"Why?" Issei asked to his ring, who was incredibly speak with a calm voice which if the winged people noticed is quite creepy for 5 years old to have in this situation.

The ring replies, " **You may turn your back to the Champions when your little brother was murdered. When you did that, you've throw all chances of averaging your brother's death. Rage and Revenge had entered into your heart while your parents were murdered by them. A spark is born. A spark… of pure Rage! Become a User of Rage and you will avenge your family's deaths.** "

At the same time, the leader said with a smug face, "Why? Well, it easy because we are the Fallen Angels and you, you are just a human an inferior being compared to us." Once he finished, he and the other Fallen Angels laugh more. But his answer and their laughter falls to deaf ears as Issei focus more on the ring as his right arm lift up and showed an open hand as the ring hovered upon Issei's index finger and slowly descended.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san… you kill them… you kill my parents," Issei said in low voice.

"So what of it boy what will you do? You are nothing against us," Remy said.

"I… I will kill all of you!" Issei said as his voice sounded different at the end as the ring slides into position, his face meet the eyes of his family's killers, and they were surprised to see that Issei's original brown eyes were replaced with the eyes of that are neither Adrielite or User; his eyes are now glowing darker color of red while the chain tattoos of his arms broken and disappear into nothingness as he stand up and face them.

The fallen angels are so shocked at the turn of events frozen in their spot because of the glare directed at them from five years old.

* * *

(Inside Issei's soul) The eyes of the stone wingless dragon shire brighter with the color of fire. The cracks extended until its formed a map of a waterless contingent. After that, the stone breaks off revealing flesh. Within moments, the stone wingless dragon became a real breathing wingless dragon and broke the chains attached to him and charge the wall with overbearing ferocity and extreme rage that resulted in a colossus sized size big enough for him to escape. Before he stepped into the light, he let out his monstrosity roar that is translated as " **I won't let you destroy yourself, Issei!** "

* * *

(Outside) As Issei was giving in the ring thus corrupting himself. However, he hears a voice inside his mind; one that he thought never to hear of it.

" **I won't let you destroy yourself, Issei!** " Suddenly, his arms emanating more stream as it turned dark; darker than black. Afterward, the gauntlets appear itself when the arms regained its color. He has his right forearm raise and feels several pains in his forearm causing his left caught his hurting right. His glowing eyes keep changing from red to blue and blue to red rapidly.

The voice could tell that the Rage almost completely consumed Issei and thinks another way to bring his partner in his control. An idea came into the voice's head; one that could expose Issei and himself to the uninitiated, but it was worth taking. He says the chart, "In Fearful Day, In Raging Night…"

The pain on his forearm forgotten as he listens to the voice more than the ring. The ring says, " **Become Hatred… Join the Crops of Rage… Belong to the Lord of Rage himself!** " But like the fallen angels, it falls to deaf ears.

" **With Strong Hearts Full, Our Soul Ignite…** " As the voice continues, Issei's eyes glow less red as it did before and more to an orange glow.

" ** _When all seems lost in the war of light…_ "** Issei and the voice says as one in the mind.

" _ **Looks to the stars-For Hope burns bright,**_ " Issei says this out loud while the voice finished the chart. Issei no longer feels the pain of his forearm and hear the ring signify that he's in complete control. However, he still desires the deaths of the ones that took his adoptive family's lives and he doesn't care about revealing himself to Gaeriel's people or any humans nearby.

 _Godzilla, I know it's been a while, but I need Balance Breaker._ Issei mind says to Godzilla.

" **Let show them to never messed with the King of Monsters!** "

Issei shouts, "Balance Breaker!" His body was covered in glowing light, unlike to the last time he enters BB, the glowing light became orange. After that, the group could hear something that says, "[ **Adapt** ]". Then, the light seems to restore his height as a teenager. Another "[ **Adapt** }" was sounded and the light dimmed uncovering scale armored Issei in all his former glory.

Third and final "[ **Adapt** ]" was sounded, his dragon-like armor undergoes small changes. The orbs of his body change color from blue to orange as well as his glowing eyes. The "angel" wings fall off his body and became dust. The spikes became more jagged and sharper on his back as the spike row grows taller than its original size. The three-toed dragon feet became four-toed dragon feet.

The group of fallen angels became scared as the boy became something more terrifying and the amount of killing intentions skyrocket like crazy as if this being is death itself. A different word was sound, "[ **Superpower** ] **4x** " Next, the mouthguard opens by separating into two and sank further into his under jaw revealing another change. Instead of an enormous amount of razor-sharp teeth and venom liked tongue (nor the first row of teeth grew out of the mouth), there are the multiple rows of shark-like teeth and the 'normal' tongue. The last thing the fallen angels heard was the buzzing and "[ **Spiral** **Breathe** ]" And just like that the effect is astounding to say if there were people watching they can see that fire literally begin to escape his mouth as if he is a dragon breathing fire upon his prey and just like that in the instant the fallen angels knew no more.

The forest burns to the ground as Issei stands in the center of it, the fire stays away from him and his parents' corpse as if they were afraid of the boy's wrath. Because of the sheer anguish that he suffered, he released all of his suffering in one final roar that shakes the Heaven, Underworld, Human world, and beyond. The roar of a suffering soul, the roar of an anguish boy, the roar of semi-mortal and most importantly the roar of a far ancient 'god' of all intents and purposes.

* * *

(Dimensional Gap) A large red dragon can be seen in the dimensional gap fly around endlessly and aimlessly before it suddenly stops as it could feel dimensional gap shake a bit violently and a roar, a very primal roar back with power that is even more powerful than its own can be heard.

And for the first time in history, the strongest existence The Apocalypse Dragon, The Dragon of Dragons, The Red God-Emperor Dragon, True Dragon, and Great Red felt the feeling of excitement because of the roar.

* * *

(Astrea's manor, Elysium) On the third floor, where all the female members of the platoon have their bedrooms are located. Within the bedroom of a certain Ruler, it is a standard room that is colored in blue and white that is fit for a royal family member.

Sitting on the bed is Astrea dressed in her Council of Rulers' outfit who look down at her hands carrying a portrait. The portrait is shaped in a rectangular and decorated in hearts and displays Issei hugging Astrea from behind while both are smiling. She hugged the portrait as she lies at the bed with a few tears.

She feels extreme sadness and guilt as she hugged it tighter. She felt guilty for being a terrible Ruler and hadn't approached the issue of her beloved's little brother. She felt sad for her beloved leave her and the others to live a 'life without suffering'. For not even visiting him at all due to meetings about establishing some sort of military agency. She knows that some of the women in her platoon felt the same as herself while the others tried to act Issei but is it close to impossible. The males of her platoon are either feels pity or angry at him. Even the other platoons felt the same for losing a friend and one of the best warriors of Elysium. The retirement of Issei is the whole cause of creating a military agency. For much as she wanted him to come back but she must respect the decisions of her retainers.

Suddenly, the whole room shakes as Astrea hears a primordial roar that is all too familiar to her. She stands up as she could think one thought, _Issei is in pain_. She immensely gets up and runs out of her room, ignoring her members for her love for Issei is greater than anything else, out of the mansion, and head to the Gate by using her wings. _Hang on, Issei! I'm coming for you_ , was all she could think.

* * *

(Heaven) A beautiful place with people wearing white cloth with pure white wings and a halo above their head. All of them is minding their own business when suddenly the whole Heaven trembled and a mighty roar is heard; immediately all of them scramble to find their leaders for information about the roar or find a hiding place fearing the being that could be behind that roar.

In a throne room, a youth with long blonde hair, green eyes, wearing golden-like clothing with twelve golden wings on his back and a golden halo above him stood from his throne along with a gorgeous woman with a curve and figure women will kill to get. She also has long blonde hair with a curly style that framed her beautiful face with green eyes, she like the male beside her also have twelve white wings behind her and a white halo, to complete her look she also wear an all-white dress that did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure.

"What was that brother? Michael?" she asked her now named brother with the look of nervousness on her beautiful face.

I do not know, my dear sister, but whatever it was Gabriel it is stronger than father," Michael replied with the look of concern on his face as he certainly feel the power behind that roar and he regret to say it but it was even more powerful than that of his father when he was still alive.

* * *

(Underworld) Inside a castle in the devil's territory, there is a handsome man with long crimson hair, a pair of green-blue eyes and wears armor that covers his chest and shoulder areas along with a cape. The armor is gray in color with orange lining with the cape being navy blue on the outside and red on the inside.

Said the man is having his check pull by a beautiful silver-haired woman, with equally beautiful silver colored eyes and wear what appears to be blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Ooohh… come on Grayfia-chan it is still early for me to do this sort of things," he said with tears coming out of his eyes out of pain while said woman ignore his plea.

"No Sirzech-sama, as a Lucifer it is your job to do this 'sort of things' as you said it." She said not releasing her hold.

"But Gra…" whatever it was that this Sirzechs was about to say, he can't continue it as suddenly the whole Underworld tremble with the echoes of a powerful roar that pack enough power behind it that he can feel it as if the source of the roar was right next to him.

No longer than 15 minutes after the roar, his door burst opened and he can see his friends and the other Maou of the devils come through it and even the laziest Devil Falbium Asmodeus is now fully awake and have a serious face along with the others.

"Yes, I also feel it," said the now serious looking Sirzechs answering the unspoken question of his fellow Maou.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Fallen Angel territory inside a custom-made dojo two fighters can be seen fighting each other in a high-speed fight.

The first combatant is a tall man appearing to be in the twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs, and black goatee. His eyes are purple in color and currently, he has twelve jet-black feathered wings behind him similar like the ones whose was killed by Issei.

While the other combatant is a young girl that looks to be 3 or 4 years older than Issei with light silver hair that went past her shoulder and ice blue eyes. She is now on the ground panting as the armor that she wears, white draconic armor with blue gems and a pair of translucent blue colored dragon wings on her back while her armor has several cracks all around and her helmet is shattered.

"Come on, don't tell this is all you can do Validia," taunted the winged man.

"*pants**pants* No, old man. I can still go," she said as she tries to use her wings to lift her up.

" **No, Validia. I suggest you stop fighting Azazel now. Your body can not go any longer,** " A disembodied voice can be heard coming from the now named Validia.

"*sigh* Albion is right. Validia, you need to rest." Azazel said as he floats down.

"No, I can…" Validia retort was cut as she along with everyone in the Grigory HQ feel as the Underworld tremble and a roar is heard.

"What was that?" Azazel asked as he regains his bearing and when he turns to make sure Validia is alright, he was surprised with the view of Valira hyperventilating while sitting in a seiza pattern on the floor and he could see the shock of her faces. Immediately, he rushes to her in order to comfort her as this is the first time he sees the strong-willed and stubborn Validia in a vulnerable position.

"What is it?" He asks in a soothing voice.

"I...I'm s… scared," she replies with a trembling voice as she grabs Azazel for comfort and protection.

"Abion what happen to her?" He asks the dragon inside of her.

" **I… I have n… never feel s… such power except in the presences of Great Red, it pains me to say this but it scary to think of the owner of such power. He or she is equal for Great Red."** Albion said as he could clearly feel the power behind the roar that rivals Great Red.

Now that has Azazel in alert as even the powerful Heavenly Dragon Albion was scared of this creature.

* * *

(Unknown Location) A girl can be seen standing on a building watching the sky. This girl is a cute young girl with long black hair down until her hips and gray hips. Her ears differ from that of a normal human as they have pointed tips. This girl also wears black Gothic Lolita style dress with big ribbon behind her and her torso is left bare with only black tape in cross 'X' shape cover her nipples, wears frilly bloomers instead of pant and without any footwear.

As she watches the sky, her dispassionate eyes widen a bit as she could feel the world tremble as a roar is heard.

"Powerful. Just like Baka-Red," she said to no one as she looks toward where to source of the power.

All over the world those who is aware of the supernatural can feel it; the power behind the roar shake the world literally from every gods of any pantheon to lesser being of supernatural origin but none were more affected than the dragons.

None but the dragons understand the roar as they shaken in fear of this power. To the dragons, the roar is "I am Godzilla, the Fallen Guardian Dragon and I've return."

* * *

(Elysium's Gate) As earthquake reside in Elysium, Galen search his post for any damages for fear of the Starverse might not worked. There are a few cracks in the room but not enough for the Starverse to be affected. He returned to his post and using one of the two senses that earned his post to return to the origin of the roar once again.

Before the roar, he became witness to the murder of the Tanakas, Issei's own ring tried to corrupt the owner, the broking of the seal on the Forgotten Supreme Gear and the reawakened of it thus resulting killing the fallen angels and the roar. Galen feels great pity and sadness towards Issei for his dream to be 'normal' was shattered.

He was conflicted to use the starverse but couldn't. For the Starverse, it is almost a living organism that only pick up people if one desire it and Issei no longer feels worthy of going back to Elysium due to guilt he carries. The Starverse will reject him if Galen attempt to bring him back risking the death or standard on a world of his own cousin.

After the roar, his vision return to Issei whom had collapse into the ground while the armor became nonexistence and his body returns to the 5-years-old body. Somehow, the Forgotten Supreme Gear had cause an overload of power. Then again, Issei was in child form when he entered BB and forced himself to grow to his original form must be the cause of it. I mean, the Forgotten Supreme Gear is basically a prototype of the whole Guardian class gears for Divine Apparatus; Sacred Gears that are made from the corpses of Behemoths and crafted from Aslan himself. Using too much will cost too much pressure for Issei to knock out.

His vision caught sight of police cars and fire trucks heading Issei before returning. Once his vision returned to his own surrounding, he hears rapid footsteps. He turned around founding Astrea and she have the look that is all knowing for Galen.

"Galen, I need you to open the portal to Issei."

"I can't, the humans are approaching Issei and we can't broke an elysian rule by doing this."

"I don't care! I need to check on Issei."

"Your big brother might punish you for this."

"He should know that I love Issei more than life itself."

"How about I tell you what happened to Issei?" Galen offers to Astrea.

"I. Need. To. See. Him." Angry is starting to get the best of Astrea.

"Elysium have encountered an event. One that will require the major powers of Elysium to assume a meeting. No doubt, this will be the driving force for the Military Registration Act to become a reality. We know that the Seven are the only ones to make the MRA possible meaning you must be here."

Astrea growled at this because his guardian is right about this. Astrea take a deep breath or two to calm herself. Once she finished, she says, "Well played, Galen. Tell me, what caused Issei to cause that?"

Galen gives her a grim expressions giving Astrea little time to prepared herself. "The Tanakas, the couple that adopted Issei were murdered in front of his very eyes."

Astrea blinked and widened in surprise, "What?" Then, her eyes give out a dark look as she said, "Who have done this hideous act?"

"It was a small group of Fallen Angels."

"Was?"

"Issei killed them with reawakened Forgotten Supreme Gear"

"How Godzilla broke the seal that Uncle Alpha created?"

"I think it was his ring that caused that."

"Could you clarify that, Galen?"

"The ring turns into a rage ring and tried to corrupt him."

"That's impossible! The primordial ring can't switch its side from Adrielites to Users."

"This demands an investigation. Beside, Godzilla prevent Issei from becoming one of the Users. However, Issei entered Balance Breaker to kill the fallen angels by using the superpower."

"That can't be the cause of his roar to be so destruction."

"He was in child form when he use it and maybe using the superpower while forcing his growth cause a overload of his power causing a roar that is destruction."

Before Astrea could reply to this, both hears a voice saying, "Lady Astrea!"

Both turns to a figure that is currently trying to catch his breath once he enter the room. The figure looks the same age as Issei before he became a 5-years-old but shorter than Issei in teenager age appearance. His hair is brown and short except for his bangs that point downward were a bit longer. The figure wears glasses also while wearing close to gold colored knight armor.

Although Astrea don't know personally but she knows him enough. He is a friend of Issei and the seventh possessor of the second guardian class of Divine Apparatus called the Earthen Defense Armor or known as the Armor of Anguirus.

Galen asks, "Are you here for my Ruler, Gold Knight Motohama?"

"*sigh*sigh*Yes*sigh*How did you… *sigh*Right, I forgot*sigh* Let me capture my breath," said the now named Motohama.

Once he gathered his thoughts, he says to Astrea, "Your brothers, High Ruler Razylym and Master Tratain have sent me to esorted you to the Council of the Rulers, they need you for the meeting."

Astrea looks to Galen who seems like giving the look I told you so. She asks to Galen, "What will I do after this meeting?"

Galen answers, "You may address the issue after the meeting to your family after the meeting."

"Thank you, Galen."

Galen nodded as while turns and do as his duty allows him to do; stand in between the pillars with eyes and ears ready to be used. The interaction between Astrea and Galen leave Motohama confused but he will leave that behind as Astrea approached him and they set off to the meetings of Rulers.

* * *

 **Now, this story will get as close to Cannon as I write it out. I will explain some pointers in the story.**

 **1\. Divine** **Apparatus** **are Sacred gears of the Adrielite world and are created by Aslan**

 **2\. Guardian class are probably the only ones but I'm unsure about that but they** **basically** **equal to or** **superior** **to the** **Longinus** **class sacred gear**

 **3.** **Forerunner** **Earth is Earth 65 millions year ago or maybe longer but that era vanish and turned into dinosaur age for reasons unknown.**

 **4\. Gifted Charm is a made up minor SG**

 **5.** **Alpha** **is the** **unofficial** **Champion of Knowledge but also known as the Father of Adrielite civilization. He is the wisest and by far the oldest of Pure blooded Champions.**

 **6\. As you can see, I added another character from Godzilla and there is be others but I will keep it in the darks for now.**

 **7\. The** **primordial** **ring is a rare class of rings created by Champions and can acted as a Forerunner which are wore by Champion themselves. It can change its color according to the feeling of the owner to boost its power uses. (I'm leaving why the ring turns into red in the dark for now too).**

 **8\. The oath that issei and Godzilla says are from Blue Lantern Oath as a verse to use the ring.**

 **9\. I made Godzilla as strong as Great Red because in my opinion, he mostly UNDEFEATED.**

 **10\. The perverted friends with Issei will be Adrielites that for sure since I bring up Motohama.**

 **11\. Starverse is a made up "thing" that I copyright it is basically the Bifrost Bridge of Marvel movies involving Thor.**

 **12\. Issei hadn't use his DA gear in his child form so it cost the FSG to be unstable.**

 **13\. Issei harem will be Astrea,** **Altria Hamilton, Mordred Pendragon, Tamano-no-mae, Kuroka, Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, Akeno H., Koneko, Irina S., Xenovia Q, Rossweisse, and Raval P. Maybe will be Le Fay Pendragon,** **Elmenhilde Karnstein, Ophis, Yasaka (Maybe), Kunou, and Kiyome Abe. I let you to comment on them.**

 **14\. The "moves" of the Forgotten Supreme Gear (for now) are adapt will allows Issei to basically evolve for a short time to be** **beneficial** **towards him in battles in physical or mental (that cause his BB undergoes a complete change), Superpower allows Issei to** **strengthened both defense and attacks that is equals to Godzilla, and Spiral Breathe allows Issei to breathe more powerful atomic breathe like Godzilla does.**

 **15\. There will be characters from Marvel, Fate/stay night, Godzilla, transformers, yugioh, hitman's bodyguard, halo, the clone wars, green lantern, queen's blade, chivaly of a failed knight, nobunaga** **the fool, samurai champloo, league of legends, pokemon, devil may cry, record of lodoss war, overwatch, for greater glory, street fighter, nanatsu no taizai, bionic commando, oda nobunaga, kingdom of heaven, strider hiryu, 300, hercules tv show, the equalizer, john wick, tezuka osamu no buddha: akai sabaku, dragon's blade, akame ga kill, mega man, and historical/legendary people throughout history.**

 **16\. Users are generally terms for underlings of the lords of the void and unlike the adreilites, they outnumber them various numbers.**

 **If you have any questions or I missed some important details during the three chapters, don't be afraid to address so next time, I write next chapter will answers your answers to the best of my** **abilities** **.**


End file.
